


Finding Time

by donniedont



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sneaking Out, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin attempt to have alone time with varying results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off a prompt from my lovely friend Thowra (einhorne on Tumblr) that read as follows: " eremin and armin go on a ~romantic night ride~ and get caught/almost get caught doing the naughty in an alley/against a tree/whatever the setting is by a person on patrol or smth." I ended up... getting a little off of this prompt. But I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!
> 
> Beta'ed by my lovely SO, Graham.

Eren sat in front of the entrance to his living area, his ear against the closed door. Holding his breath his listened as footsteps sounded in the hallway. They were heading his way, coming closer until stopping right outside the door. Three spaced-out knocks rattled the door before he heard the doorknob unlock and he skidded away, allowing the person to enter.

He smiled as he saw Armin appear in front of him, dressed in a relaxed shirt and looser pants than what was required when they were in uniform. He twisted an already lit lantern in his hand several times before he walked over to him.

“Get off the floor,” Armin whispered, “You wearing that?”

Eren looked down at his worn tunic, realizing the laces at his chest were fraying slightly. “I mean, yeah.”

Armin shrugged, tugging Eren up. Eren scrambled up and grabbed Armin’s hand, swinging it in place. “Ready to go?” he asked.

Armin nodded, leading him out of the room as they quietly made their way out of the dungeon area of the castle.

Eren could admit that he was the one that initially came up with the idea of sneaking out. Between Eren having to be tested on by Hanji or Armin getting information on the upcoming mission it was difficult enough as it was to find time to themselves, and he would rather not waste it. He was tired of nervously watching the door knob while they were able to have a fleeting moment together in his room, or trying to fit around mops and cleaning products in random storage closets. But it was Armin that went through the actual strategy relating to the plan, complete with figuring out what time would be best, where they would go, and how they would get there.

Armin took him around certain corners, claiming that the guards were changing shift at this point. They scurried outside, Armin calmly closing the door before whispering, “Let’s go.” He grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him away from the path toward the trees.

It wasn’t that they were hiding. Not entirely, at least. There just wasn’t any courtship going on between the two of them. There were no flowers or taking each other out for day trips. But he could tell that there was a love that wasn’t always there before, one that was more mature than when they were children holding hands as they devoured any and all texts they could find about the world outside the walls. If someone asked, they would answer that they were together, or involved, or whatever word fit right in their mouths when they replied. It didn't really matter. But even then, only Mikasa knew, and she was not going to say anything about it because it didn’t change the love they had for her.

“We need to stop… right… _here _,” Armin said, pushing branches aside. “Just walk through here.”__

__Eren walked past the branches and gasped. There was a clearing that opened up just enough to let the light of the moon to splash across the grass. He turned to Armin and grinned. “How did you figure this out?” he asked._ _

__Armin shrugged. “I kind of guessed with the location. I figured the trees had to have been open enough to allow some light in and I got it right.” He placed the lantern on the ground, tilting it in a way that they could figure out where they were going, but not obvious enough that someone could spot them._ _

__Eren nodded, lowering his arm just enough to wrap it around Armin. He pressed his forehead against Armin's, cringing when he realized he may have been too rough with the motion. Armin briefly winced, but kept his face close to his. “I miss you sometimes,” he confessed. “I know we have work to do… work beyond us. But… I still miss you.”_ _

__“I miss you, too,” Eren confessed. Eren's presence was always needed in some way in the many corners of headquarters, whether it was to train, or to be tested on, or to just sit in on a meeting. He knew it was all so he could have the chance to rid humanity of the titans' oppression, but there were always moments in his day when he could feel his hand curl around another that wasn’t there, or when his eyes would search the room for someone who was most likely attending to other important matters elsewhere in the castle. But right now Armin was here next to him, and he would savor this rare moment._ _

__Armin pressed against him, his arms wrapping around his hips. He leaned his cheek on his shoulder and closed his eyes, appearing almost at rest._ _

__Eren laughed, grabbing Armin's cheek. “Hey, you’re not falling asleep on me. Not after you pulled off this whole escape plan.”_ _

__Armin laughed, the sound muffled by his shirt. “Sorry me actually taking in the moment seems like I’m falling asleep on you.”_ _

__Eren rolled his eyes and let go of Armin’s cheek, letting it rest against his shoulder again. After a minute or two more, Armin lifted his head off of him and said, “Okay, I’m done with this, let’s get this going.”_ _

__Eren nodded obediently, grabbing Armin by the waist to lean him against a tree. He kissed Armin several times, each one longer than the one prior. He nearly had his mouth opened against his before he pulled away briefly. “Anything off limits?”_ _

__Armin hummed, kissing him several times before he said, “I want to keep my binder on. Preferably my shirt, too. Other than that, I’m fine with anything.”_ _

__“Sounds good,” Eren murmured, pulling both his and Armin’s shirts up a few inches to allow their skin to touch as he leaned against him. He hastily kissed him again, his teeth accidentally clinking against his, causing both of them to shutter for a moment before they began to kiss again._ _

__Armin pulled away from him for a moment, brushing his knuckles over his lips. Eren nipped at them. Armin tapped his cheek, turning him around to lean him against the tree. He bent down, his hands running down his chest and stomach as he got on his knees._ _

__“You sure about this?” Eren asked._ _

__“Yeah, I mean, it ensures that you are going to be able to keep watch.”_ _

__Eren ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at a lock gently. “Well, I can’t promise I’ll be able to do that very effectively.”_ _

__Armin looked up and pouted, before he halfheartedly shrugged. “Fair enough,” he murmured, unlacing the front of Eren’s pants._ _

__Eren watched his motion, keeping his fingers still locked around Armin’s hair. It was a fairly common occurrence to walk in on cadets in similar positions while they were able to have off time during training. It always seemed hasty and the recipient always seemed to be violently shoving at whoever was on their knees. Eren knew it had to do with being in the moment. That there was a frantic energy about sneaking out and doing things like this. But at the same time, even while sneaking out in the night, he couldn’t rationalize yanking on Armin like that. Knowing him, he’d probably find a way to injure him._ _

__“Can you at least try to keep watch for any lights?” Armin begged._ _

__Eren nodded slowly. For someone who had many different types of authorities he had to obey, he really didn’t have much to worry about in regards toward earning or losing respect amongst the scouts. But Armin was still human, still a recent graduate, and still on the fringe of being noticed and respected. He had much more to lose, and he was still trying his best to enjoy everything._ _

__Armin smiled before he hooked his fingers in the hem of Eren’s underwear and rolled the fabric down. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and popped the head into his mouth._ _

__Eren gasped, quickly biting his lip to silence it. He looked around, hoping that he could be able to spot a lantern if someone was patrolling too close._ _

__Armin grabbed his hips, pushing him forward to slip his length further into his mouth. His eyes briefly flashed up at Eren’s before he began to pump his hand, his head bobbing to the rhythm he created. Eren felt his stomach flip as he grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled._ _

__He kept his eyes opened, determined to keep watch in spite of the pleasure he was being put through. Sure enough, he saw a stray lantern. Eren gasped, pulling at Armin’s sleeve. “Stop, stop, stop! Someone’s out there!”_ _

__Armin fell back, his eyes widening. “Are you serious?” he asked, wiping his mouth._ _

__“Yeah, I… _shit _!” Eren exclaimed. He dropped to his knees. Armin lowered the flame in the lantern, covering it in the tallest grasses he could find. Eren pulled him close, forcing him to fit against his neck.___ _

____Armin squirmed his way out to watch the light with him._ _ _ _

____The person got close enough that they could hear them singing. Armin covered his face and Eren groaned. “Is that Hanji?” Eren whispered._ _ _ _

____“They’re never going to let us live this down if they catch us,” Armin grumbled._ _ _ _

____“They’re probably going to ask me all about how I get when I’m… doing this stuff.”_ _ _ _

____Armin shook his head. “Oh no, and then they’re going to ask me… no. This can’t happen.”_ _ _ _

____Hanji cleared their throat. “You really think you could get my subject away from me, Arlert?”_ _ _ _

____“How did you figure it out?” Eren asked. He realized his pants were still down and was thankful that Hanji was making no efforts at advancing._ _ _ _

____Hanji laughed. “I had a breakthrough and when I went to wake you up, you weren’t there. There wasn’t any struggle when I arrived. You left all your gear there. It wasn’t hard to figure out what was going on.”_ _ _ _

____“How did you figure out I was involved?” Armin asked._ _ _ _

____“I couldn’t think of anyone else who would be able to figure out an elaborate getaway like this who would want to be involved with Eren. Do you really think I’m incapable of sympathizing with this type of stuff?”_ _ _ _

____“Are you going to report us?” Eren asked._ _ _ _

____Hanji’s lantern bobbed up and down for a moment before they said, “Nah. I like you two. What good would it be if you had to get reported and all that? I may ask you some questions, because I’m now curious about physical responses in these situations. Hm.”_ _ _ _

____“Do we… have to go now?” Armin asked._ _ _ _

____Hanji laughed. “I mean, you probably have some time before anyone really wakes up. So if you can keep it quiet and come in without causing much noise, feel free to hang out here. But I intend on stopping by Eren’s chambers at eight and I better see him there.”_ _ _ _

____“Ah. Well. See you... then, I guess?” Eren murmered._ _ _ _

____Hanji was quiet for a moment, their lantern being tilted away from them. “Yeah. It sounds good,” they replied. “Have a good night! And do try to get some sleep.” They made their way further into the dark, their voice barely able to be heard as they began to sing again._ _ _ _

____Armin sat up, uncovering the lantern and bringing it close to them. “I can’t believe that happened,” he murmured, “I’m so stupid… why didn’t I factor in that Hanji hardly sleeps?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m pretty sure it’s nearly impossible to predict them,” Eren said. He grabbed his cock, still half-hard, and began to rub it slowly. He paused the motion before adding, “This has been really nice. I missed being able to be outside and not be watched constantly. Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____Armin fit his hand over Eren’s. “At least let me help you,” he murmured, mimicking his motion._ _ _ _

____Eren pulled his hand back, moaning when Armin began to pump faster. “It’d be nice to have enough time to return the favor.”_ _ _ _

____Armin nodded. “Maybe go further than that, while we’re at it.”_ _ _ _

____“You’d be comfortable with that?”_ _ _ _

____Armin began to move faster._ _ _ _

____Eren placed his hands over Armin’s for a moment. “Hey, slow down. You mean that?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, eventually! It’ll probably take awhile. But, like. Might as well, right? I’ll just have to take whatever precautions necessary to make sure we’re safe.” He glared at him. “Are we seriously going to have this conversation as I’m trying to get you off?”_ _ _ _

____“When else are we going to have it?” Eren asked._ _ _ _

____Armin loosened his grip on his cock. “Yeah. Someday, I’d really, really like to do that with you. If you wouldn’t mind. I mean, it’s not… what you’d expect? From a guy. But, like. It’s what I got.”_ _ _ _

____“When have I ever cared about that? I want to be with you. As much as you want me to be.”_ _ _ _

____Armin wrapped his arms around Eren and gasped, pressing his forehead against Eren’s. “I love you,” he mumbled, “I know we don’t really say stuff like that? But I do. I love you so much.”_ _ _ _

____Eren hugged him, pulling him as close as he could. “I love you, too.” It felt a little clunky in his mouth, like it was always on his mind and nearly rusted up in his head due to its lack of use, but it didn’t make it any less true. He felt a different kind of warmth from earlier, starting in his chest as he held Armin tighter._ _ _ _

____“So much for sneaking off to have some kind of… romp or whatever,” Armin murmured. His voice had the slightest warble to it, but Eren refrained from checking if he was crying._ _ _ _

____“This might have been really what we needed,” Eren noted._ _ _ _

____“Are you good? Because I can still… you know…”_ _ _ _

____“Nah.” Eren let go of him with one of his hands to pull his pants back up. “I can take care of myself later.” He repositioned himself to get Armin to fit comfortably. “I just… this is what I want.”_ _ _ _

____They propped themselves against the tree, their hands idly wandering around. Occasionally, Eren would slip his hand under Armin’s shirt, pressing against the small of his back or the tight muscles of his stomach._ _ _ _

____“We need to go back,” Armin said, “We don’t want to cause a scene trying to sneak into your chambers again.” He lifted his head to smooth his hair down, smiling gently as he realized it might be impossible. “Oh,” he whispered, “I’m going to be found out.”_ _ _ _

____“You could just stay in my room,” Eren suggested, “I mean, Hanji already knows. Nothing to lose with them.”_ _ _ _

____Armin got up, reaching out to help Eren up. Eren took his hands and helped himself up, bending down to dust the dirt off of his knees. “Maybe I can let you borrow a pair of pants or something. You know someone is going to see that and have you figured out.”_ _ _ _

____Armin grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth before he picked up his lantern. “So… we’re still keeping quiet about this.”_ _ _ _

____“Not entirely. I wouldn’t say I’m not involved with you if anyone asked,” Eren said._ _ _ _

____“Okay. I mean, I wouldn’t, either.” He laced his fingers between his as he tugged him out of the clearing. “We should do this again sometime. Now that we’ve gotten all this out of the way.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. We should. We’ll need to find a way to factor in Hanji knowing, though.” Although, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it could certainly be used to their advantage, if Armin felt comfortable with it._ _ _ _

____Armin nodded. “I can… figure out how to handle that. Give me time, I guess.”_ _ _ _

____They got the castle in sight, and making their way onto the main path they approached the castle door. Armin pressed his hands on the large wooden door, taking a deep breath and hoping that no one was waiting on the other side._ _ _ _

____“Can you share the bed with me?” Eren quickly requested, “You know, might as well?”_ _ _ _

____Armin paused, grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. “Yeah. I think I’d really like that,” he said, “Seeing as though I’ve basically been up all night.”_ _ _ _

____Eren pulled him in for a kiss on the lips before he opened the door the slightest bit, ushering him back into the castle._ _ _ _


End file.
